¡Fαiry Questions!
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: ¡Contestamos cualquier pregunta! -Dijo Lucy- Esto va a ser muy divertido ¡Lu-chan! - Nosotros nos arrepentimos de venir aqui...¿Se imaginan que preguntaran? -¡Dejen volar su imaginacion fans! Cualquier pregunta sera aceptada, no se arrepentiran de abrir este Fic. ¡Oh! Vamos ¡Yo se que quieren !(Abierto hasta finales de Abril o más :3) ¡Feliz 2014!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Tsuki-chan (/OwO\) Ya se, ya se, con esto me atraso más pero no pude evitar escribir algo como esto -w- Claro, que si ustedes están dispuestos a dejar preguntas bueno el fic tratara de esto.  
Ustedes pueden hacer cualquier pregunta a cualquier gremio o personaje de Fairy Tail o pueden simplemente poner cualquier cosa y mezclar a un personaje de otro anime OwO ustedes pueden inventarse cualquier pareja que quieran o hacer una sugerencia, si les gusta el StiLu pueden preguntar algo para la pareja aun que no será "muy romántico" xD, será mas de comedia o de parodia. ¡Aquí puedes dejar cualquier pregunta respecto al anime y/o manga, aclarar dudas o simplemente cualquier cosa que se les ocurra! Si quieres que este fic empieze, continue etc, ¡Pongan sus preguntas en los reviews! (Aclaro que hay un fic de Bleach que se llama Random Questions, me inspire de allí pero no mas que aquí pueden tener parodias, asi que no será "completamente" igual :D)  
**_

¿Reviews para empezar este loco Fic?

De pie, reverencia ¡AYE SIR!  
_  
By: _n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n

*¡Aquí etta Tsuki-Chan! \(nwn)/* *¡Aquí no! (/w\)* Y *¡Aquí etta! \(nwn)/*


	2. Chapter I

**Hi! Gracias por todos sus reviews:3 Vamos a empezar!**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece D:

LaylaRedfox: Esta pregunta va para Gajeel... por qué siempre tan tsundere? no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos? sabes a que persona me refiero! dile de una vez lo que sientes y respóndeme! (Tsuki: ¡Tienes mucha razón Layla-chan!)

Gajeel: ¿Eh? ¿A quién le dices Tsundere? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Maldita Reviewer! La voy a matar –Aura oscura- Tsk, los fans inventan muchas cosas, no soy tsundere ¡Ustedes son los malditos Tsunderes! –Evitando la primera pregunta-

Juvia: A Juvia le parece que e-estas evitando la pregunta Gajeel-kun…-Con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime- Juvia piensa que le gusta Levy-san… –Susurrando-

Matsumoto: Si, definitivamente le gusta Levy-san~ Jijii, mis instintos de mujer dicen que si eue/ -Aparece de la nada-

Juvia: Juvia te quiere preguntar…¿Q-quien es usted? –Gotita en la cabeza-

Matsumoto: ¡Nadie! –Grito- Nunca me viste, nunca te vi –Desapareció-

_Tsuki: Que extraño~_

**Valentina Sofi: Contesta con honestidad, ¿con quién te gustaría más perder la virginidad? Con Natsu... o Sting? Como ya dije, hay que responder y con con sinceridad. (Tsuki: Jujuju~ ¡Pervertida! Chócalas C: Y se permiten "Cualquier" pregunta ewe/)**

Lucy: ¡¿Ehh?! ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que c-c-clase d-de p-pregunta e-es e-esa!? -Roja como un tomate- B-Bueno…¿Realmente tengo que contestar…? –Nerviosa-

Mirajane: Ara ara…¡Si! Dijo "cualquier" pregunta Lucy…-Se acerca mas para escuchar-

Lucy: B-Bueno…si ese es el caso…c-creo que con Natsu –Dijo susurrando-

Natsu: ¿Qué es virginidad? –Cara de inocente-

**AnikaSukino 5d: para 3 de mis chicos: Natsu-kun, Gray, Gajeel...y el baka de Jet (ok no xD ) mi pregunta es...digan detalles de la linda sección de fotos, digo, el castigo por lo de la carrera de 24 horas?**

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Jet: NO HABLAREMOS DE ESO…

Gajeel: Fue…¿Espantoso? ¿Traumante? No hay palabras… -Le agarra un escalofrío al recordar-

Mirajane: Oh~ Vamos~! Fue muy divertido admítanlo, para mi el mejor vestido fue de Natsu, le combinaba mucho por su color de pelo…¿Les digo un secreto? Aparte de ponerlos en la revista también lo maquillamos, algunas veces le pusimos pelucas de cada chica, fue muy gracioso ver eso…

Los tres: ¡CALLATE MIRA!

**2- para el baka exhibicionista, digo, para Gray: cuando piensas dejar tu tsundereria, seguir el consejo de Erza y le digas a Juvia lo mucho que la amas? ojo que puedo ayudar a Lyon para que tenga cita con la maga de agua muajajajajajaajaja**

Gray: ¡¿Y a esta que le pasa? Y ¡No soy tsundere! –Grito enojado-

Erza: Hum, hum tiene mucha razón –Dijo con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo la cabeza-

Gray: ¡¿Y quién dijo que amo a Juvia?! ¡¿Qué vas a ayudar a Lyon a que?! ¡Juvia es mi amiga y no dejare que vaya con el estúpido de Lyon! –Abraza a Juvia posesivamente-

Juvia: G-Gray-sama… -Se mete en su imaginación-

¡¿Y..?! –Siguió gritando cosas sin sentido…- (Tsuki: Este Gray es muy tsundere…. .-.)

**3- para Natsu-kun: en el hipotético caso de que Lucy no te ame al igual que Lisanna...serias capaz de aceptar a Juvia como tu novia? (lo digo porque si el baka congelante de Gray sigue con modo on tsundere, seria mejor opción que te quedes con la peli azul de agua, ademas serian ambos como linda pareja!) quiero saber las locuras que hara! XD**

Natsu: ¿Gray ama a Juvia? Ooh~ ¡Qué gran noticia iré a burlarme de Gray! –Se va corriendo- Hielito~ ¿Amas a Juvia?

Gray: ¡¿Qué Flamita?! ¡Ya te contagiaste de los fans! Oh, yo me encontré con algo mejor…si…¡Tu amas a Lucy!

Natsu: Cállate maldito exhibicionista! ¡No metas a Luce en esto!

Gray: ¡¿A quien le dices Exhibicionista?!

Natsu: ¡A ti! ¿Quién más? –empiezan otra pelea sin sentido-

(_Tsuki: A Natsu le llego la noticia de que Gray ama a Juvia muy tarde…xD Es muy lento nuestro Natsu -3-) _

**Sore-chan: **(Muchas Gracias Sore-san C: )**La verdad no soy muy ingeniosa, pero esta es mi pregunta: Para Gray y Natsu... ¿Cuál es tu idea de una cena romántica? o ¿Cómo harías una cena romántica? La verdad es que no me espero algo normal de esos 2 XD (Tsuki:Yo tampoco xD)**

Natsu: ¿Cita romántica? ¿Qué es eso? –Con un signo en la cabeza-

Lucy: Cita romántica es esto *Le empieza a mostrar una*

Natsu: Ooh, ¡Que divertido! ¡Estoy encendido! –Se sienta arriba de la mesa-

Misa: ¡Cuidado! No destruyas las cosas de Tsuki-chan, seguro que te torturara de nuevo… -A todos le agarra un escalofrio- _(Tsuki: No querrán saber lo que les hago a sus personajes cuando quieren escaparse de mi casa Muajajajaja Muajajaja, menos a las chicas, ellas son muy buenas, Ge-hee_)

Gray: Yo para la comida le daría hielo, los aperitivos serian frios, el postre seria helado, estaríamos en un lugar frio como la nieve, todo seria frio…todo frio…frio…frio…frio…frio…frio…frio…frio…

Natsu: ¡Oye! ¡Ayuda! ¡Hielito pensó mucho y ahora se está auto-destruyendo! Por cierto, la comida seria fuego, el postre salsa de tabasco, la decoración seria fuego, ¡TODO SERIA FUEGO! ¡Estoy encendido!

**Romanticloverheart: Pregunta para Evergreen:¿Si tuvieras el poder de elegir de esposo a quién elegirías?¿A Elfman?**

Evergreen: Tch, ¿Elfman? ¿El Otoko? ¡Ustedes están locos! Además, ¿Por qué lá hada más hermosa necesitaría un esposo? Además puedo conseguir esposo cuando quiera hum –Se cruza de brazos-****

2- Pregunta para Lucy:¿Si supieras que estás enamorada de un idiota como Natsu cómo te sentirías y qué harías?

Lucy: C-Creo que me sentiría muy confundida…y trataría de verme lo menos nerviosa posible…A-aunque no creo que sé de cuenta…y…y…

Mira aparece detrás de ella con un cartel: _Ara ara, ella en realidad le gusta Natsu_ –Dice sonriente con un pulgar arriba-****

3-Pregunta para Erza:¿Cuándo te vas a confesar hacia Jeral?

Erza: ¿D-D-d-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-de q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que e-e-e-e-e-e-e-esta-a-a-a-as ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hablan-d-d-d-do? A-a-a-a-a m-m-m-m-m-mi n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gus…ta Je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je –Roja como un tomate-

Levy: ¿E-Entonces por qué te pones roja y nerviosa? Y es Jellal Erza…es Jellal… -Con una gotita en la cabeza-

Erza: Mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pon-g-g-g-g-g-go n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nervios-s-s-s-s-a –p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-po-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que –Empezó a decir cosas inentendibles-****

A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: Para Juvia: ¿Violarías a Silver de tártaros si gray te dijera que solo así aceptaría tu amor?

Juvia: ¡Juvia ya va Gray-sama! –Se va a Tártaros-

Lyon: ¡Juvia-chan! –Persigue a Juvia por que la vio-

Gray: ¡Juvia! ¡Solo era una pregunta! -Persigue a Juvia para que no haga una locura-

Lucy: ¡Espera Juvia! ¡No dijo que sea verdad! –Se va corriendo para alcanzar a Juvia-

Natsu: ¡Luce! ¿A dónde vas? –Se va a perseguir a Lucy-

Happy: ¡Espéranos Lucy! ¡Aye!

Laxus: Y ahí van todos…. –Observando todo con una gotita estilo anime-

Mirajane: Ara, ara iré con ellos ¡No me puedo perder esto! –Persigue a todos-

Laxus: ¡Espérame Mira! –Se levanta de la silla-

Gajeel: Esto será divertido Ge-hee –Se va corriendo-

Levy: ¡Espérame Gajeel! –Se va corriendo con Gajeel-

Droy y Jet: ¡Espéranos Levy-chan~!

Wendy: Y así es como todos se fueron y se vació el gremio… -Viendo todo- Casi no queda nadie –Empezó a llorar en un rincón-

**Torawarrior-chan: Sea honesto Rogue-san pero quisiera que contestara mi pregunta ¿sientes atracción por Yukino-san e.e?**

Rogue: ¡Claro! Ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo no tendría atracción de amistad? –Dijo serio-

Frosch: Fro Piensa igual

Yukino: E-Eso no era el sentido de la pregunta Rogue-kun –Dijo roja como tomate-****

SirIgneel: Gray ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir quitándote la ropa? Pervertido

Gray: ¡Ya les dije que es un hábito que me dejo Ur! –Dijo con un tic en la cabeza-

Natsu: Estoy de acuerdo con este review, EXHIBICIONISTA

Gray: ¿¡Eh?! Fosforo! –Empezando otra pelea-

**2- Lucy se sincera ... a quien eliges ¿A Natsu o a Loki?**

Lucy: A…a Natsu… -Sonrojada-

**3- Erza si tienes que elegir entre un pastel y Jellal ¿con cual te quedas? (No se pueden los dos -.-)**

Erza: ¡Tu no me mandas! ¡Voy a elegir a los dos! –Agarra a su pastel y a Jellal y se los lleva al gremio-

Jellal: ¿E-Erza? –Confundido y sonrojado por la posición-

**¡Bueno! Hasta aquí llegaron las preguntas n.n ¿Les gusto? La verdad es que no se si es divertido, yo nunca me rio o lloro con lo que escribo xD Y cree una página para las preguntas, aquí esta el Link: w w w . / pages / Fairy-Questions /183 69 22 11 83 50 56 Sáquenle los espacios (: En la página podrán hacer más preguntas y por cierto, pueden hacer más de una pregunta :3 Eso va para los que pensaron que solo podían hacer uno. ¡Ah cierto! Hay personajes que no son de Fairy Tail como lo notaron seguro, aquí está el nombre de sus animes por si no lo saben:  
****Matsumoto: **_Matsumoto Rangiku, de Bleach._

**Misa: **Amane Misa, de Death Note

**¡Listo! De nuevo, repito ¡Muchas Gracias a todos! Nunca pensé que llegara a tener reviews jaja xD, y digo de nuevo únanse a la página de Facebook :D y sáquenle los espacios -.-**

De pie, reverencia ¡AYE SIR!__

By: n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n *¡Aquí etta Tsuki-chan! \(nwn)/* *¡Aquí no! (/w\)* Y *¡Aquí etta! \(nwn)/*


	3. Capitulo 2

**¡Aquí tienen las respuestas de sus preguntas! Aunque…la respuesta está en tu corazón. Por cierto; únanse a la página de Facebook se llama: Fairy Questions, búsquenlo en el buscador :D**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

_*****__**EL LIMITE DE PREGUNTAS POR PERSONA SERÁN 16**__*****_

**LordEraick:** **Mis preguntas serán para romeo: ¿Has pensado en declararte a wendy?**

Romeo: ¿W-Wend-d-dy? ¿D-Dec-c-clara-a-arm-m-m-m-me? Etto…y-y-y-yo…e-e-e-e-e-eh… -Rojo como tomate-

Macao: Mi hijo es todo un hombre –Dijo orgulloso-

Elfman: ¡Declararse a la chica que te gusta es ser un hombre!

Laxus: Elfman, tu no digas nada. No te declaraste a Ever ¿Y te dices ser un hombre?

Elfman: ¿¡Que?! –Dijo sonrojado-

Natsu: Con que Wendy… no sabía que te gustaba Wendy, Romeo –Dijo pensativo-

Romeo: ¡Papa! –Dijo más sonrojado, si es que se puede- ¡Elfman! ¡Natsu-nii! –Dijo mucho más rojo, era más rojo que un tomate, mas rojo que el pelo de Erza, mas rojo que ¡Todo!-

Mirajane: Que tierno Romeo… -Dijo en su mundo con los ojos brillosos-

Romeo: ¡Mira!

Mirajane: ¡Bien! Voy a unir a esta pareja… -Dijo con unos brillos en los ojos-

Lisanna: Cuenta conmigo Mira-nee –Dijo Lisanna con los ojos brillosos y las dos con una sonrisa de malicia-

Lucy: ¡¿Hasta Lisanna?! Aunque…Mira, también cuenta conmigo ¡Cuenta con nosotras Romeo! –Siguieron ignorando las opiniones de Romeo-

Romeo: ¿¡Tú también Lucy-nee!?

Laxus: Ciento pena por ti Romeo, si Mira se propone algo lo hace. Pero ahora…Mira, Lisanna, y Lucy…pobre de ti Romeo. Aunque si te quieres declararte…

Romeo: ¡Laxus! Muchas gracias por el apoyo –Dijo sarcástico-

Wendy: R-Romeo-san… ¿Quieres hacer una misión? –Dijo sonrojada chocando sus dedos-

Romeo: C-Claro… -Dijo nervioso-

Todos del gremio: Que linda pareja… -Dijeron con un brillo en los ojos- ¡Que les vaya bien! ¡Ojala que tengan hijos! –Dijeron bromeando como si fuese una boda- ¡Felicidades por la boda! –Dijeron todos mientras tiraban arroz a Romeo y Wendy-

Romeo y Wendy: ¡¿Eh?!****

2-¿Has practicado con un espejo?

Romeo: ¡¿Qué?!

Wendy: U-Ultimamente preguntan mucho estas cosas –Dijo roja como tomate-  
**  
3-¿Tienes fantasias con ella o alguna otra chica del gremio?**

Romeo: ¡No soy un pervertido como mi papa!

Macao: ¡Romeo! –Dijo mientras lloraba exageradamente-  
**  
4-¿Te gusta el chocolate blanco?**

Romeo: Mhmmm –Dijo pensativo- ¡Si! Claro que si –Dijo sonriente-

Wendy: ¡Bien! Ya tengo mi regalo de agradecimiento a Romeo-san –Susurrando-

Romeo: ¿Dijiste algo Wendy?

Wendy: ¡N-No! –Dijo mientras desaparecia-

Akeno y Mirajane: Ara ara~ -Dijeron mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de ellas mientras tenían sus manos en sus caras- Que tierno… -Dijeron al unisono todavía en la misma posición-

Mirajane: ¡Oh~! Ara ara, que descortés soy ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo feliz-

Akeno: Ara ara~, tienes razón que distraídas que somos, Akeno ¿Y tú? –Dijo feliz-

Mirajane: Mirajane –Dijo feliz- pero puedes decirme Mira… ¿Quieres unirte al equipo de unir a esta pareja?

Akeno: Ara ara~ que buen plan, claro que si

Mirajane: ¡Bien! Ahora somos cuatro Lisanna, Lucy.

Lisanna: Bien Mira-nee

Akeno, Mirajane, Lisanna, y Lucy: ¡Que comience el plan! –Dijeron al unisono mientras desaparecían-****

Romanticloverheart: Pregunta para Kinana:Si tuvieras hijos/as con Erick/Cobra, ¿cómo los llamaríais?

Kinana: ¿H-Hijos con Erick? –Dijo sonrojada- N-Nunca pensé en eso –Roja como el cabello de Erza-

Erick/Cobra: Que preguntas que hacen… -Dijo sonrojado mientras miraba para otro lado-****

Pregunta para Natsu:Si algún chico como Sting se acercara a Lucy, ¿qué harías?(Y que conste que todos sabemos que sientes algo más que amigos por Lucy)

Natsu: Mientras que no tenga intenciones de lastimarla esta bien –Dijo sonriente- Pero si tiene intenciones malas se las vera conmigo –Dijo mientras un aura lo rodeaba- ¡Que no se acerque si es asi! ¡Nadie lastima a Luce! ¡Estoy encendido!****

Lucy: Natsu… -Murmuro sonriente-****

Pregunta para Macarov: Si tuvieras de novia otra vez a Porlyusika.¿Primero la besarías o te la tirarías a una cama?

Makarov: Reencuentro emotivo –Dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad exageradamente-

Laxus: No sabia que tenias ese lado viejo –Dijo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza-  
**  
Pregunta para Ren:¿Cuándo te vas a confesar hacia Sherry?¿Y cuándo te casarás con ella? Con detalles y todo!**

Ren: Demonios…es muy tierna ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Me molesta –Lado Tsun- Aunque por otro lado es muy dulce…y ya me confese –Lado Dere- Y ¡Todavia ni pienso en casarme! Aunque ya hago oficial de que somos pareja…****

Pregunta para Leo/Loki:¿Cuándo dejarás de ligar con chicas y te confiesas hacia Aries?

Loki: ¿Aries? –Dijo sonrojado- ¿Qué me gusta? –Mas sonrojado- ¡Que cosas dices! –Rojo como tomate-****

Pregunta para Gray:Si fueses full ga, ¿a quién elegirías como tu pareja?

Gray: ¿¡Que demonios con todas esas preguntas?!****

Pregunta para Mirajane:Como esposo a quién elegirías:¿A Gray?¿A Freed?¿A Laxus?

Mirajane: La verdad es que nunca pensé en eso…¡Gray! Gray es de Juvia ¿No Juvia? –Pregunto sonriente-

Juvia: Juvia dice que si ¡Juvia es de Gray-sama y Gray-sama es de Juvia!

Lyon: ¡Y Lyon es de Juvia-chan~!

Juvia: Lyon-sama –Dijo sonrojada-

Gray: Tsch, que molesto –Dijo mientras agarraba a Juvia como saco de papas- Vamonos

Mirajane: Oh~ Que bueno, muy bien Gray de a poco aceptas tus sentimientos. Y creo que a Laxus, la verdad es que me llevo muy bien con el y es buena persona. Se preocupa mucho por su familia –Dijo feliz- A cambiado después de todo, aunque desde pequeño siempre fue asi.

Akeno: Ara ara~ _Asi que a Mira-chan le gusta Laxus-chan~ _-Dijo Akeno mientras usaba un tono molestoso y picaro-

Mirajane: ¿¡Eh!?

Lisanna: Que ironia Mira-nee, están usando tus técnicas en tu contra

Gajeel: Ge-hee****

AnikaSukino d5: Para Igneel y el resto de la banda de los dragones: ¿Cuando rayos piensa aparecer? ni siquiera se preocupan de sus niños adoptados? ¿o.o?

Todos los dragones: ¡Nos preocupamos! Pero el Maldito Mashima no nos deja aparecer, aunque, hay muchas cosas que deben enfrentar primero.

Igneel: Tengan paciencia…****

Para Zeref: Cual seria la probabilidad de que mi lindo salamander fuese tu hijo en realidad?

Zeref: ….Pocas…creo…¡No sé!

Mavis: Ne, nee! Si tu fueras el papa de Natsu, ¿Podría ser la mama? –Dijo con un brilo en los ojos y sonrojada mientras se apegaba más a su amigo-

Zeref: … -Silencio- Mavis –Dijo con los brazos cruzados acompañado de un sonrojo y un tic en la cabeza- Se me está perdiendo la paciencia Mavis…

Mavis: ¡Vamos Zeref, no seas tacaño! ¡Hace mucho que no hablamos! –Dijo mientras molestaba más a Zeref-

Zeref: ¡Esta bien! Serás la madre… -Dijo mientras suspiro-

Mavis: ¡Sí! –Dijo mientras saltaba de felicidad-****

Para Happy: Dime cual es tu secreto para trollear gente? dímelo para fastidiar y vengar a cierta personilla XD

Happy: ¡Aye! Aya vamos ¡Clases para molestar gente con Happy-sensei! ¿Quién quiere anotarse? Son simples clases para molestar como cuando moleste a Natsu y Lucy, por cierto… _¡Se guuugsgtaan! Mutuamente. _

Charle: Happy nunca cambiara –Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza y negaba-****

-Para Natsu-kun: te gustaría convertirte en el malo de la historia por una vez en tu vida? (di que si! es mi mas loco sueño en verte como el malo! n.n)

Natsu: Si es por mis amigos ¡Si! –Dijo sonriente-****

Makarov: Lo que hace Natsu no tiene limites, aunque si no hiciera eso no seria nuestro Natsu –Dijo sonriente-****

¿Preguntas quién es el tsundere, Gajeel? Pues tú, tú eres el Tsundere! Y si quieres pelea, VEN QUE AQUÍ TE ESPERO!

Gajeel: ¿¡Yo soy el Tsundere? ¡Que demonios! ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos pelea maldita! Puño de –Dijo pero lo interrumpio Levy-

Levy: G-Gajeel… -Dijo sonrojada mientras miraba para abajo- ¿Quieres hacer una misión?

Gajeel: Bueno Enana. ¡Por ahora se quedara asi! Vamos a la misión Enana

Levy: ¡Me llamo Levy! No me digas enana –Dijo mientras hacia un puchero y molestia fingida, porque ella ya sabia que ese era su apodo para Gajeel-

**Tercero: la nueva pregunta va para Sting...¿Milliana, Lisanna o Lucy? O.o**

Sting: Prefiero a…..Lector

Lector: Sting-kun no conoce a ninguna

Sting: Ademas una que es un gato, otra que ni se quien es y una Rubia tonta

Lucy: ¡Vos también sos Rubio! Rubio O-X-I-G-E-N-A-D-O –Dijo con burla mientras le sacaba la lengua y se iba corriendo-

Sting: Maldita… -Dijo con un tic en la cabeza-****

Valentina Sofi: Para Erza; Cuando lees tus libros eróticos, ¿Qué clases de fantasías tienes con Jellal?

Erza: ¡J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je- je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je –Mucho más roja que su pelo-

Lucy: Oh~ Erza tiene imaginaciones pervertidas con Jellal~ Ni si quiera puede pronunciar su nombre-

Erza: S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-silencio L-L-L-L-L-Lucy…****

A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: Para Silver: ¿te gusto que Juvia te violara?,¿porque?

Silver: ¿Me iba a violar? ¿Alguien me quiere? Woow –Dijo sorprendido-

Kyouka: Tomatelo mas enserio Silver… -Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza-

**2-Para Juvia: ¿no crees que kyouka te seguirá hasta la muerte por violar a su posible hombre?**

Juvia: Juvia por suerte no lo violo…aunque… -Dijo pensativa- Puedo ir si quieren…

**3-¿si ves a Gray amarrado a una cama desnudo que harías?,¿si Gray no hubiera existido y por lo tanto no lo hubieras conocido te casarías con Silver?**

Juvia: Juvia…dice…¡Gray-sama! Aunque ya lo vi desnudo, y seria exacto decir que no haría –Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos-

Gray: ¡¿Eh?

Juvia: Y sobre lo de Silver…Puede… -Dijo mientras todos se callaron-

Gray: ¡¿QUÉ?! -Dijo enojado con un tic en la cabeza-

**5-Para Lucy: creo que Juvia te dice rival de amor por algo, entonces¿has besado a Gray?**

Lucy: ¡No! Claro que no, en realidad Juvia le dice asi a todas las chicas que son amigas de Gray o son conocidas, y hasta llegar al extremo de ponerse a decirle Rival de Amor a alguien que ni conoce a Gray…puede ser un hombre también… **  
**

**6-para Natsu: Dice Igneel que volverá si tienes un hijo con Lucy ¿aceptas?**

Natsu: ¡Si! –Dijo sonriente-****

FairyStar13: Juvia ¿eres fujoshi?natsu x gray o gray x Lyon

Juvia: ¡Gray-sama es solo de Juvia!

Lyon: Lyon es solo de Juvia-chan~ -dijo feliz-

**2-Cana ¿besarías a Lucy por alcohol?**

Cana: …Cuando estas ebria todo pasa…

**3-Gray ¿porqué no aceptas tu amor por Juvia?**

Gray: ¡Que yo no amo a Juvia joder! –Dijo rojo como tomate-****

Konan Akatsuki: Erza: ¿si tuvieras un momento a solas con jellal cual preferirías? ¿Una romántica o una hentai? ¿Con jellal que involucre pastel de fresas?

Erza: P-Puede que si…

Jellal: ¿E-e-e-e-eh? –Dijo en el mismo estado que Erza-

**2- Sting y Rogue: ¿Han pensado en yukino más que una amiga?**

Sting: NO

Rogue: …. –No dijo nada mientras estaba rojo como un tomate-

Yukino: ¿Eh? –Mas roja que el pelo de Erza-

**3-Gray y Natsu: ¿han tenido fantasías hentai con alguien del gremio? (Natsu con lucy/Gray con juvia, obviamente) ¿con que frecuencia?**

Natsu y Gray: …..¡NO SOMOS PERVERTIDOS IMBECILES! –Dijeron rojos- ¡NO SOMOS COMO USTEDES!****

4- Frosh: ¿porque te agrada Yukino? Rogue no intervengas en su pregunta

Frosh: Es porque a Fro…no se como explicarlo, aunque puede que tenga algo que ver con Rogue, puede que Rogue le agrade 'Mucho' Yukino –Dijo sonriente-

Rogue: Hmp –Musito mientras evitaba las miradas de los demás-****

5-Y kagura ¿le vas a cambiar nombre a tu espada? Por lo que dijo ultear y ¿ que paso con la apuesta que hiciste con yukino?

Kagura: Puede que si, lo estoy pensando…Sobre la apuesta…¡No hablare de eso! Yukino…****

Kaira Raiton Kurama: *De pie, Reverencia, AYE SIR* ¡Welcome y Konichiwa, Mina! XD Aqui hago precencia en este Review. Mm... Me gusta por donde va este fic (_**Tsuki: Muchas Gracias ^^)**_**, Aqui hay preguntas: DS: A mis Fairies favoritos, ¿Que harian si pudieran hablar con sus Dragones? En lo personal, yo estaria molesta, INTERROGATORIO FORZOSO.**

Todos los Dragon Slayer: Ejem… ¡¿DONDE ESTUVIERON?! –Dijeron al unisono mientras lloraban en un rincón-****

2-Gildarts: ¿Con cuántas mujeres has salido... Exactamente? *Escode bat tras su espalda*

Gildarts: Nunca las conte realmente…aunque la que verdaderamente ame definitivamente fue la madre de Cana –Dijo feliz-****

Igneel: Para ti son algunas: 3-¿Cual ha sido tu peor enemigo?

Igneel: No se decirte con exactitud…****

4-¿Quien es tu mejor amigo?

Igneel:…. –Silencio-****

5-¿Porque los DS se marean?

Igneel: Misterios de la vida –Dijo mientras miraba al horizonte quien sabe porque-****

6-¿Como conociste a Natsu?

Igneel: Lo conoci en –Iba a decirlo hasta que Hiro Mashima aparece- Bueno, me dicen que no les diga nada. Enserio lo siento Kurama.****

7-¿Hay o hubo alguien "especial" en tu vida?

Igneel: Si –Dijo sonriente con una mirada nostálgica-****

8-¿No creen que le podian ganar a Acnologia entre todos? Digo... ¡Es enserio! Por muy, Dragon del apocalipsis, ¡Serian almenos Diez (Si contamos a los DS) contra uno! ¡Por favor!

Todos: ¡¿Claro que podemos ganarle! ¿¡Quien creen que somos?!****

9-[Esta es para los dragones en general]-¡¿Cuando te vas a dignar en aparecer?! ¡Padre desnaturalizado!

Todos: Hmp! –Dijeron mientras lo ignoraban- ¡Los extrañamos también!****

Makarov: ¡Es un placer conocerlo, Master! Aqui hay unas preguntas: 10-¿Me deja unirme a Fairy Tail? ¡Quiero patear traseros! XD

Makarov: ¡Bienvenido al Gremio! ¿Dónde quieres tu marca de Fairy Tail?****

11-Se que no deberia preguntar esto, demo... ¿Como era la mamá de Laxus? Lo siento, es que me da verguenza preguntarle a el directamente.

Makarov: Solo dire una cosa: Era mu amable y siempre te ayudaba –Dijo nostálgico con una sonrisa-****

12-Mavis: Buenas tardes primera. Es un honor: ¿Quien cree que ha sido el maestro mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, despues de usted? (Y si Gildarts, tu cuentas)

Mavis: Verdaderamente no se decirte…todos fueron y son unos buenos maestros –Dijo sonriente-****

13-¿Como se le ocurrio el nombre de "Fairy Tail" (Cola de Hada)? Suena muy parecido a "Fairy Tale" (Cuento de Hadas), Aunque bueno, todos tienen una historia en el gremio, Jeje.

Mavis: Eso se verá después –Dijo mientras sonreia****

Erendir: Para Natsu: como es posible que habiendo tocado a Lucy, de forma pervertida, habiendola visto desnuda y que hallas metido tu cabeza en sus ENORMES pechos, no hos allais acostado un sinfin de veces? no se como lo aguantas, si fuera por mi hace mucho que no la hubiera dejado salir de la cama XD

Natsu: etto….. –No dijo nada mas-****

Happysakura12: Pregunta para Charle:¿cuando dejaras de ser Tsundere y aceptaras a Happy?

Charle: ¡Callate! N-No me gusta el estúpido de Happy –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-****

2-Para Todos los dragones slayer: ¿tienen etapa de celo y si la tienen con quien harían "eso"? *le salio su lado pervertido*

Dragon Slayers: Si tenemos…¡Y no les diremos! –Dijeron rojos como el pelo de Erza, es mas. Estaban mas rojos que eso-****

3-Para Gajeel y Gray : ¿Harian un grupo llamado asociacion de Tsunderes?

Los dos: Puede…****

4-Para Laxus : ¿ te gusta alguna chicas de Fairy Tail?

Laxus: No les dire nada a unas fans locas –Dijo sonrojado-****

torawarrior-chan: para Zeref-san ¿ Tienes sentimientos ocultos a Mavis-sama?

Zeref: N-n-n-n-n-n-no d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dire nada…¡Esta bien! ¡Si! ahora dejen de molestar –Mira para otro lado sonrojado-****

2-para Jet-san y Droy-san : ¿en el caso de que Levy-chan saliera con Gajeel-san (cof cof el tsundere cof cof) que harian?

Droy y Jet: Mas que nada tristes… -Dijeron con un aura deprimente- Aunque ya era demasiado obvio que a Levy-chan le gusta Gajeel y después obviamente la apoyariamos****

3-para Lisanna-san: ¿ en el caso de que raramente sintieras atraccion hacia cof cof Sting cof cof como te sentirias?

Lisanna: Sorprendida mas que nada…¡MUY SORPRENDIDA! Y Mira-nee…no me la imagino a ella, menos a Elfman…  
**  
4-para Lucy-chan y Levy-chan : ¿Vendrian a mi casita a leer libros *-* conmigo ?**

Lucy y Levy: ¡Claro! –Dijeron con un brillo en los ojos-

Natsu y Gajeel: ¡No! No van a ir –dijeron con un tic en la cabeza-

Lucy y Levy: Aah… -Dijeron mientras acian un puchero-****

Michelle Eucliffe: Lucy: si natsu no existiera, ¿te quedarias con Sting? Y crees que Sting es ¿lindo o sexy? (tienes que contestar con la verdad, no vale esquivar la pregunta -_-)

Lucy: N-No lo conozco…pero según dicen es buena persona –Dijo sonriente- Y sobre eso…c-c-c-c-creo que los dos.. –Dijo mirando para otro lado-

Sting: ¿¡Eh? –Dijo sonrojado-****

2-Natsu: Como es posible que despues de todos los momentos que has pasado con Lucy-en especial los pervertido- no son pareja? O por lo menos la hayas besado!  
¿¡Enserio eres tan inocente o te haces!?

Natsu: Ge-hee –Se rie como Gajeel- es un secreto –Dijo con un aire de misterio-

Lucy: ¿N-Natsu?****

3-Sting: ¿te casarias conmigo? (ok no, XD)

Sting: Tsk, fanáticas estúpidas…****

4-Sting: ¿Sientes algo por Lucy? (tienes que contestar)

Sting: ¿Esa Rubia? No… hump****

5-Mavis: puedo entrar en el gremio? (yo tambien quiero destrozar ciudades XD)

Mavis: ¡Ya entraste al gremio! ¿Dónde quieres tu marca? Aunque, decile a Makarov primero.****

6-¿Te gusta Zeref?

Mavis: ¡N-No! –Dijo roja y nerviosa-

Zeref: -Sonrojado- E-entonces ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

Zeref y Mavis: ¡N-No hagan e-e-esas c-clases de p-p-preguntas!

Mirajane: Ara ara~ Lo siento, pero se permite cualquier pregunta****

7-Gray: ¿POR QUE NO ACEPTAS LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE JUVIA? (que no ves que nos haces sufrir junto con el lento de Natsu -.-)

Gray: Hump! –Dijo molesto-****

8-Juvia: ¿No has pensado en secuestrarte a Gray y asi vivir felices por siempre?

Juvia: Oh, que buena idea…

Gray: ¡Dejen de meterle esas estúpidas ideas! –Dijo rojo-****

9-Happy: ¿me enseñas a trollear? Quiero ser tan buena como tu

Happy: ¡Aye! Anotate a las clases de Happy-Sensei****

10-Erza: que prefieres, dejar de comer pastel o que se muera Jella? (tienes que contestar -.-)

Erza: El pastel es mi vida pero…si Jellal muere no se que hacer…digo a ¡Jellal!****

11-Jellal:POR QUE RAYOS TENIAS QUE CORTAR TU BESO CON ERZA? QUE NO VES QUE NOS HICISTE SUFRIR! TTTT-TTTT

Jellal: Primero tengo que pagar todos mis pecados****

12-Lily: por que le tienes miedo a los truenos?

Lily: es secreto… –Dijo asustado****

13-Rogue: ¿tu tambien te quieres casarias conmigo? (ok no)

Rogue: Los fans de ahora… -Dijo mientras suspiraba-****

14-Rogue: ¿Te gusta Yukino? Y me referiero de una manera amorosa, no amistosa

Rogue: Eh… -No dijo nada y empezó a caminar como un robot mientras estaba rojo-

Frosh: Fro piensa que si…****

15-Mirajane: ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo y asi llenar al gremio de parejas?

Equipo Mirajane: ¡Tenemos a una nueva integrante! ¿No Akeno?****

Akeno: Ara,ara, tienes razón ****

16-Y por ultimo como se llamarian sus hijos con sus respectivas parejas (Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Erza/Jellal, Gajeel/Levy, etc...)

Todos: ¡No sabemos! –Dijeron al unisono-

**¡Gracias a todos por poner sus preguntas! Y perdón por no actualizar ayer, era el ultimo dia de clases y todo eso, ya saben Ge-hee, ¡Aprobe todas las materias! Yeii –Saltando– Bien y para los que no saben quien es Akeno: Ella es de Highschool DxD y siempre dice Ara ara, asi que como Mira también dice asi, se me ocurrio meter a Akeno también xD. Busquen la pagina de Fairy Questions en mi perfil C: ¡Nos vemos!**

n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n / ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^· (Las dos son mis firmas C:) ****


	4. Capitulo 3 ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Ge hee

**Tsuki: ¡A-T-E-N-C-I-O-N! Tengo algo importantísimo que decir TuT ¡Tengo una ayudante para contestar preguntas! (Oh si~ :D) *Festeja bailando hasta que se choca con el espejo gigante de su casa y se rompe la cabeza* De enserio me dolió…por qué lo hice de verdad D: Me estoy saliendo del tema…bueno y mi ayudante va contestar (pocas veces igual, cuando no tenga ideas y eso significa que MUY poco xD, yo la voy a corregir) se llama…****Love of Anime couples ****:D ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! También aparecerá ella interrumpiendo, xD asique vayan acostumbrándose C: Ella escribirá sus ideas, yo las pondré corregidas. Se van a dar cuenta (: Aquí está la continuación-**

Mavis: ¡Espera Aisato-san!

Tsuki: Etto… ¿Si…?

Mavis: Hoy es 24 (Lo tenía planeado subirlo ese día así que callensen y no digan que no es 24) de diciembre… *Mueve las manos para todos lados desesperada para que le entienda* Chocolate, Mantecol, garrapiñadas…cohetes ¿Alguna idea Aisato-san?

Tsuki: ¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo se me olvido? Ge hee! ¡Voy a comer algo dulce y tirar cohetes! Yeiii!

Mavis: ¡Sí! *Asintiendo* Es lo mejor… *Ojos brillosos* ¡Oh espera no! *Moviendo la cabeza para los dos lados frenéticamente* ¡Es navidad Aisato-san! ¡N-A-V-I-D-A-D!

Tsuki: ¡Ah sí! ¡Hagamos todo juntos! **¿Ne?**

Fairy Tail, Mavis, Tsuki y Love of Anime Couples: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**Mavis: ¡Jo jo jo! *Vestida de Santa Claus***

Tsuki: Mavis siempre será Mavis… *Gotita en la cabeza*

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

_*****__**EL LIMITE DE PREGUNTAS POR PERSONA AHORA SERÁN 20**__*****_

**AnikaSukino 5d: Muajajajaja me gusta y quiero seguir fastidiando digo preguntando a los chicos geheeeeeee :  
1- Para Levy: si no te hubieses enamorado de Gajeel ¿A qué chico te gustaría tener de novio? ni siquiera evadas la pregunta! o no te doy mi colección de libros misterio aventuras de Dan Brown que tanto atesoro, y Gajeel si intervienes en la respuesta te juro que te ahorco y torturo lenta y dolorosamente escuchando música ballet y de Morzat muajajaja **(Lover of anime couples: oh que mala vas a torturar a Gajeel ya me caes bien =D) _(Tsuki: Tienes razón Anime-chan, a mí también ya me cae bien jaja igual ya me cae bien porque ya hablé con ella xD)_

Levy: y-y-yo…etto –Roja como tomate- N-No sé de lo que me estás hablando… -MUY nerviosa-

Sieghart: Los humanos mienten mucho… -Mirando a Levy-

Gajeel: ¡¿Y vos quien sos?! –Enojado por qué "habla con su enana"-

Levy: -Ignorando las miradas que se mandan el peliazul desconocido y Gajeel- Ejem…En realidad c-c-c-c-creo que no me gustaría otro chico que no fuera Gajeel...a-a-a-a-así q-q-que…s-s-s-sería imposible –Susurrando muy despacio-

Gajeel: ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo Enana?

Levy: ¡N-N-NADA! –Negando frenéticamente con las manos mientras estaba roja Escarlata como el pelo de Erza-

Sieghart: Se ve que aquí en Magnolia tienen la costumbre de mentir. Sorprendente…como el Guardián del tiempo tengo que estudiar esto –Dijo serio todavía-

Gajeel y Levy: ¿Guardián del tiempo? –Signo en la cabeza- ¿Q-Qué mentimos mucho? –Dijeron al Unísono de vuelta-

Sieghart: Me tengo que ir por ahora… ¡Adiós Magos de Magnolia! Yo estaré muy contento de visitar de nuevo a Magos como yo.

Levy: Ahora que lo pienso…se parecía mucho a Jellal…

Gajeel: Dejemos eso de lado ¡Y MIRA QUE ESA TAL NIKAI SAKINO O COMO SEA QUE SE LLAME ME AMENAZÓ! ¡A quién diablos crees que estas amenazando! ¡¿EH?! ¡NO ME DAS MIEDO NIKAI SAKINO! ¡Si quieres pelea aquí la tienes! –Preparándose para lanzar un rugido-

Levy: -interrumpe a Gajeel- Y sobre la colección de libros, para que sepas: Yo ya los tengo -Dijo un poco presumida mientras sonreía orgullosa-

Gajeel: oye enana ¿estas presumiendo? _De que eres una rata de biblioteca _–Susurro lo último- Ge hee

Levy: ¡C-Cállate! –Grito mientras hacía un pequeño puchero- ¡Todo es tu culpa! –Señalando- ¡Mejor me voy de acá antes de que me contagies más!

Gajeel: ¡Tú no te vas de acá! –La agarra como un costal de papas y se la lleva afuera del Gremio mientras todos se le quedan mirando pícaramente especialmente el Equipo Mirajane-

Akeno: Ara ara ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Otra adorable pareja para unir?

Levy: G-Gajeel –Susurro alegre pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Akeno- ¡Himejima-san! -se pone roja como un tomate- ¡BAJAME! –Empieza a golpear la espalda de Gajeel para que la baje. No tuvo éxito-

Jet y Droy: L-Levy-chan… -Alrededor de ellos está un aura deprimente mientras lloran y susurran cosas como- Levy-chan no nos quiere…Levy-chan prefiere a Gajeel…

**Equipo Mirajane: **¡Oh! ¡Pobrecillos de Jet y Droy! –Exclamaron al unísono- **(N/A/Tsuki: Love of anime couples esta vez me dio una idea solo para las preguntas de Ani-nee. Traducción: AnikaSukino 5d)**

**2) Para Ultear y Meredy: Ayudarían para golpear al baka tsundere de Gray para así unirlo con Juvia y torturarían a Jellal para que él este con Erza? si quieren les ayudo a ambas si aceptan mi propuestas muajaajajaaj**

Ultear: seria todo un honor ayudar ¿no es así Meredy?

Meredy: por supuesto Ul –Sonríe-

Ultear: Esto será divertido –Sonríe divertida- ¡Y lo mejor será torturar a el inútil de Jellal para que este con Erza!

Meredy: Que cruel… -Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- Oh…por cierto Ul…¡Feliz Navidad!

Ultear: Casi me olvido… pensar en torturar me dio mucha hambre ¿Vamos a comer y después a golpear al Tsundere Gray?

Meredy: C-Claro…_después Juvia me matará _–Susurro lo último-

**-En otro lugar-**

Gray: ¡Achuuu! –Estornudo- Alguien está diciéndome Tsundere –Al mismo tiempo le recorrió un escalofrío- Y…Ultear piensa en torturarme…¡ESTO ES MALO! –Grito desesperado corriendo en círculos por la nieve-

_**Otra versión para los que leen él manga:**_

Meredy: U-Ul… -Dijo llorando-

Jellal: Como desearía que Ultear estuviera aquí –Estaba con la cabeza Cabizbaja y se notaba unas pequeñas lagrimas-

Gray: Seguro que si Ultear estuviera aquí, me torturaría hasta que se muera. Jajaja…C-Como…Ul…-En el mismo estado que Jellal-

**3) Para la demonio mujer de apariencia pájaro de tártaros...Kyouka?: Gomen pero tu nombre me es difícil de recordar jejejeje en fin mi pregunta es...te gustaría convertir a mi Natsu-kun en demonio para tus planes? puedo acompañarte para ver su transformación en demonio malito di que ¿Siiii plisssss?**

Kyouka: claro que puedo convertirlo en demonio físicamente pero para que también sea un demonio psicológicamente debe de tener un poco de maldad por dentro. Pero lo más importante es que…¿Quién es Natsu?

Silver: ¿Dijiste todo eso…sin saber quién es ese Natsu…? –Pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza a lo que Kyouka respondió-

Kyouka: Si

Silver: Wow…

**4)Y esto es para Natsu-kun: parece que ni entendiste la pregunta que te hice...quiero saber si te gustaría convertirte en malvado para…bueno los que hacen los malos...además no ayudarías a tus amigos si eres el malo ya que al contrario lo que harías es perjudicarlos ¿ne?**

Natsu: en ese caso no me gustaría, seria horrible lastimar a mis amigos yo nunca haría eso –Dijo serio- ¿Quién pregunto semejante estupidez de lastimar a mis amigos?

Lucy: Natsu nunca lastimaría a sus amigos.

Gray: En eso es verdad, Flamita nunca lastimaría a sus amigos, o a sus compañeros.

**Valentina Sofi: Quedo gracioso, muy pero muy gracioso. Para Lucy. ¡¿En serio Lucy?! ¡¿Sting lindo?! ¡Iu, que mal gusto tienes! Jejejeje.**

Lucy: ¡Oh! ¡CALLATE! –Dijo con un tic en la cabeza mientras estaba sonrojada-

Natsu: ¡¿Que Luce dijo que?! Hum, entonces ¿Soy lindo? –Pregunto con inocencia-

Lucy: ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?! –Exclamo MUUUUUUY roja-

Natsu: Vamos~ Responde ¡De seguro que las fans o los fans o lo que sea también quieren saber la respuesta! ¿No? –Pregunto mirándolos a todos-

_Tsuki: En esta tienen que votar si quieren o no para que Lucy responda, en el próximo capítulo daré los resultados: A) ¡No quiero saber su respuesta! B) ¡Que responda la rubia! ¡Y no evadas nada! C) Me da lo mismo. Tienen que elegir entre estas opciones xD Para Tsuki esto será divertido…_

**Una preguntita para Sting... jijijiji -Sting, Si Cana te reta a beber alcohol y te emborrachas a tal punto de perder por completo la conciencia y amaneces en una cama desnudo, abrazado del torso de Elfman... ¿Qué harías? ¿Lo besarías? ¿O... prefieres no salir del closet todavía? (Lo digo porque parece que no le gustan las chicas) No se puede evadir la pregunta y solo tartamudear como lo hizo Erza :)**

Sting: ¡Le lanzaría un rugido del Dragon Blanco! ¡No soy homosexual! ¿¡TAN DESESPERADAS ESTAN EN VER YAOI EN FAIRY TAIL?! ¡ME ENFERMAN! –Tic en la cabeza-

Lector: Si algo así pasará, Sting-kun estaría traumado de por vida.

**Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia: me encanta tu fanfic! ^w^ es súper gracioso bueno estas son mis preguntas:**

**Tsuki: **Antes de eso, Tsuki quiere agradecer a todos por su apoyo en el Fanfic. La verdad es que NUNCA pensé que llegaría a tener Reviews O.O Tsuki está muy agradecida de que la apoyen (Aunque Tsuki escriba o responda horrible sus preguntas xD)Tsuki Lo siente si alguna vez los decepciono…D:****

1 levy: ¿que pasaria si gajeel te besara? le corresponderías o que...

Levy: ¡Sí! –Respondió al instante sumamente sonrojada-

Gajeel: ¿¡QUE?! –Grito con un leve sonrojo-  
**  
2 lucy: ¿Por qué no cierras tu ventana para que no entre natsu? y tú de paso le regañas por entrar sin permiso a tu cuarto así que no sería su culpa, si no la tuya. U-U**

Natsu: Es verdad ¡¿Cómo puede dejar la ventana abierta?! ¡Cualquiera podría entrar! –Dijo con un tic en la cabeza-

Lucy: -Evita las miradas que les mandan los fans de F.T y del Gremio- y Natsu...Se preocupa mucho –Dijo sonriente-

Natsu: ¡Nadie puede entrar a la casa de Luce más que yo! ¡Nadie puede dormir con Luce más que yo! ¡Nadie va a desayunar con Luce más que yo!

Mirajane: Ara ara~ ¿Duermen y desayunan juntos? –Pregunto Mirajane con una mirada picara-

Lucy: ¡C-Callate Mira! –Respondio roja- ¡Y Natsu no grites por los cuatro vientos todo lo que haces!

Mirajane: Así que es verdad….

Lucy: ¿Eh? Etto….yo…

Mirajane: ¡Que no se diga más! ¡Los uniré junto con Akeno!

Akeno: ¡Hai!

**3 gray y gajeel : Por qué no se confiesan de una vez a ya sabemos quiénes y dejen de ser tsunderes so bakas! **

El dúo Tsundere: ¡Oh callen! ¡No somos Tsunderes! ¡Ustede- Fueron interrumpidos de decir su frase favorita cuando se dieron cuenta de algo que escribió la autora- ¡No somos el Dúo Tsundere! ¡MALDITA! –Dijeron con un tic en la cabeza-

Tsuki: Oh~ Vamos, pero si es verdad. Además tienen que dejar de ser Tsunderes; porque la pueden perder.

Dúo Tsundere: Tsk, siempre dicen lo mismo…

Tsuki: ¿Saben? Hoy las vi a las dos con personas de otro Gremio… -Sonreí maliciosa-

Dúo Tsundere: ¿¡Con quien!? –Gritaron desesperados, de pronto apareció Mira con dos fotos en sus manos-

Mirajane: Aquí tienen las fotos –Susurro como si fuera algo ilegal- Levy Mcgarden a las 10:00 A.M estuvo con Rogue Cheney hasta las 5:00 P.M –Dijo como si fuera una máquina de Información- Juvia Loxar, estuvo con Lyon Bastia desde las 9:00 A.M hasta las 7:00 P.M

Dúo Tsundere: ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?! ¡ESTUVO CON ROGUE/LYON! –Dijeron enfurecidos- ¡Vamos a buscarlas! –Desaparecieron-

**4 juvia:¿Qué haces cuando gray se va de misión con su equipo?**

Juvia: Juvia se queda vigilando en la puerta. Así cuando el regresé seré la primera en saludarlo. No la RIVAL DE AMOR

Gray: Eso dio miedo…

**5 sting: que hubiera pasado si hubieras conocido bien a lucy habría amor o solo amistad y contesta la verdad!**

Sting: Hum, supongo de como ahora nos conocemos y vivimos peleando…¡Seria mi mejor amiga! –Dijo feliz-

Todos menos Natsu y Lucy: Y ahí está la lógica de los Dragon Slayer… -Dijeron con una gotita en la cabeza pero de repente Mira apareció y dijo-

Mirajane: Se dice que: "De la amistad fuerte es muy fácil para pasar al amor"

Natsu: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! –Grito enojado por que acaba de simular que Sting y Lucy serían pareja-

**6 laxus:a quien besarias a mirajane o a fried? XD**

Laxus: Prefiero besar a Mira antes de besar a Fried –Dijo con los ojos cerrados-

Mavis: ¡Y ahí esta Minna-san! ¡Apareció un nuevo Tsundere! Y se llamará…¡Trio Tsundere!

Gray: ¡Oe Oe! ¿¡Que intentas decir con eso? –Tic en la cabeza-

**7 natsu: ¿Qué pasaría si lucy nunca hubiera aparecido en tu vida? no evadas la pregunta**

Natsu: Luce…! –Dijo Llorando-

Lucy: Etto… ¿Natsu…? –Pregunto con una gotita estilo anime-

**8 Lissana: si nunca te hubieras transportado a Edoras ¿Con el tiempo se hubieran casado tú y natsu? di la verdad **

Lisanna: ¡Jajaja! ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? Obviamente que no. Aparte de que Natsu no me quiere de "esa" forma, ¡SOMOS DEMASIADO JOVENES PARA CASARNOS…! –Dijo con un pequeñísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas-

**9 erza: si jellal estuviese a punto de morir y su última voluntad fuera hacer cof cof sexo cof cof cof contigo cof cof se lo cumplirías? Di la verdad XD**

Erza: ¡O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OBVIA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AMENTE Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SI! –Dijo más roja que su pelo- ¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡NUNCA LE NEGARÍA ALGO CUANDO ESTE A PUNTO DE MORIR!

Meredy: Esta camuflando sus verdaderas intenciones –Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas-

**10 Lyon: ¿tus sentimientos por juvia son verdaderas?**

Lyon: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mis sentimientos a Juvia-chan~ son verdaderos!

**11 Natsu y lucy : Si tuvieran 3 hijos y 2 hijas ¿Cómo les nombrarían? y contesten si no me veré forzada a secuestrar a happy! XD**

Lucy: Están forzándonos mucho últimamente –Gotita en la cabeza- Si ese es el caso…a las dos niñas elegiría Nashi y himeko –Sonriente-

Natsu: ¡Salamander! ¡Natsu Junior! ¡Salamander 2!

Lucy: Natsu…Tienes mucha imaginación ¿no? –Dijo con sarcasmo-

Natsu: ¡Sí! –No se dio cuenta del sarcasmo-

**12 Wendy: tuviste tu primer beso? y si no entonces te besarías con Romeo?**

Wendy: No…no di mi primer beso todavía. Y p-p-por que siempre me preguntan esas cosas… -Tan roja que le salían humos por la cabeza- y-y-y-y-y-y c-c-casualmente s-s-s-siempre-e-e c-c-con R-Romeo-san –Le salían mas humos-

Lucy: ¡Voy a recordar muy bien esto! ¡Y el recuerdo se va a llamar: El primer beso de Wendy, con Romeo! –Sonrie-

Wendy: ¡E-E-E-E-Espera! ¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo n-nunca a-a-a-acepte

**13 mirajane: que pasaria si laxus se te declara le corresponderias sus sentimientos?**

Mirajane: No se responder a eso… -Sonrojada- ¡Y tú! ¡Por preguntarme eso…! ¡RECIBIRAS UN CASTIGO! –Dijo enojada-

Laxus: Oh…pobre de ti…Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia –Gotita en la cabeza-

Mirajane: ¡Satan Soul! ¡Devil E-! *Tenemos problemas para transmitir lo siguiente* *BIP BIP BIP BIP*

**14 Gray: si por casualidad te conviertes en gay a quien escogerías Lyon o a natsu? XD**

Gray: ¡Nadie! ¡NATSUKI DRAGNEEL HEARTFILIA! ¡YA VERÁS! ¡Ice-! -La señal fue interrumpida de nuevo lanzada por otra magia de alguien ¬¬ *Mirando a Gray* Biiip BIIIP BIP-

**15 Charle: si tuvieras hijos con happy cuantos quisieras tener?**

Charlie: tres –Mirando para otro lado sonrojada-

**16 Happy y natsu: si lucy les reemplaza por sting y lector que harian que pasaria? y contesten**

Natsu y Happy: ¿Eh? –Cara aterradora como la de Aquarius (lol)- Lucy/Luce… -Dijeron con voz aterradora mientras fulminaban con la mirada a Lucy-

Lucy: Y-Y-Yo nunca hice eso… -Gotita en la cabeza-

Natsu y Happy: Si eso pasaría estaríamos muy tristes. Y con un vacío, porque Lucy/Luce es nuestra compañera

**Layla Redfox: 1- Laxus, si fueras Gay, a quien escogerías como pareja? (no se vale evadir la pregunta)**

Laxus: ¡A nadie! ¡Prefiero besar a Mirajane antes de ser Gay! –Tic en la cabeza-

**2- Juvia, Gray o Lyon?**

Juvia: ¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia elije a Gray-sama!

Lyon: Eso dolió –Aura deprimente-

**3- Natsu, cuando te le vas a confesar a Lucy? (no se vale fingir inocencia)**

Natsu: Nogf sfgse dguse egfstraws hgdablagscdg –Comiendo desesperadamente para no contestar mientras que en sus mejillas había restos de comida y un sonrojo-

**4- Makarov, a quien rayos se supone que elegirás como maestro? (igual que Laxus, no se vale evadir la pregunta)**

Makarov: Hasta que yo viva seré yo, pero el próximo Maestro será sorpresa… -Sonríe-

**5- Erza, el pastel de fresas o jellal? (no te atrevas a evadir la pregunta)**

Erza: Me voy a atrever a evadirla, ¿Y? –Dijo mientras comía su pastel de fresas y se agarra a Jellal de nuevo como en el primer capítulo-

Jellal: ¿De nuevo te hicieron esa pregunta verdad? –Pregunto Jellal un poco sonrojado, a lo que Erza contesto un: hum como respuesta-

**6- Lucy, cuando publicas tu novela? ya quiero leerla!**

Lucy: ¿¡C-C-C-C-CÓMO S-S-SA-A-A-AB-B-B-BE-ES D-D-DE M-M-MI N-N-NOVELA?! –Sonrojada por la vergüenza-

**akane192530: 1.- Para todos los chicos: ¿En este mismo momento les van a hacer algo bonito a sus chicas ne? *cara psicópata* -si no lo hacen les juro que las secuestro a todas y las torturo lentamente hasta matarlas para luego enviarles en una lacrima de video todo en HD-.  
P.D.: No podrán detenerme ya que mi poder es más grande que el de Zeref *sonrisa tierna***

Todos los chicos: ¡YES, MY LADY! –Gritaron en ingles todos nerviosos con gotitas recorriéndole en la cabeza-

**2.- ¿Me podrían disculpar por la amenaza anterior y por decir que tengo más poder que Zerer? -Gomen Zeref-kun-**

Todos los chicos: Yes, mi lady

Zeref: No importa, y a todo esto ¿Por qué todos te tienen miedo? –Gotita en la cabeza-

Mavis: Misterios de la vida –En el mismo estado que su amigo Zeref-

**Lover of anime couples: hola soy kunai y soy la hermana de crianza perdida de Natsu soy una DS de fuego y rayo y le gano fácilmente a Natsu también se re-equipamiento XD (ok no ._.)bueno aquí va mis preguntas: Para Lucy: siendo Natsu un DS de fuego ¿es apasionado y ardiente en la cama? [nivel pervertido al máximo] PD: no evadas la pregunta o ya verás mujajajajajajaja **

Lucy: ¿¡NANI SORE?! (Tsuki: Para los que NO saben significa: ¡¿Qué demonios?!) creo q-q-q-que si… -Susurro-

Natsu: ¿Qué respondiste? –Pregunto curioso con un pequeño sonrojo-

Lucy: ¡N-N-N-N-N-N-NADA! –Dijo roja mientras le pateó a Natsu y el pobre se fue volando-

**Para natsu: Qué pasaría si de repente besas a lucy accidentalmente sales corriendo y te das cuenta que te gusta su beso al día siguiente te encuentras con la escena de loke tratando de besar a la fuerza a lucy (contesta con honestidad :3)**

Natsu: ¡MATO A LOKE! –Enojado-**  
Para natsu y lucy: ¿natsu es celoso? lucy,¿a ti te gustan los chicos celosos? (en lo personal a mi me fascinan los chicos celosos)**

Lucy: No es celoso –Contesto- _es posesivo _–Susurro a las/os fans del NaLu-

Natsu: No soy celoso.

Lucy: P-Puede ser… -Susurro sonrojada-

Natsu: Woow…¿Celosos? –Dijo con una ceja levantada- ¿Enserio? –Pregunto a lo que Lucy asintió- Tsch… -Dijo evitando su mirada sonrojado-

**Para levy: ¿a ti te gustan los chicos malos? es decir Gajeel es todo un chico malo la primera ves que te vi nunca pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de chicos / jujuju eres todo una chica traviesa levy ¿o no es así Gajeel?**

Levy: ¡Hump! ¡A-A-A mi m-m-me gusta G-Gajeel por otra razón! –Dijo enojada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se volvió roja- ¡N-N-N-N-NO QUISE DECIR ESO! ¡Q-Q-Q-Q-QUISE DECIR QUE! –Nerviosa, negando frenéticamente con las manos y la cabeza-

Gajeel: Enana… -Dijo sonrojado por lo que dijo-

Levy: ¡G-G-G-GAJEEL! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde-

**Para Erza: nunca has pensado que wendy se parece a ti y a Jellal ademas cuando era niña tuvo mucha interacción con Mystogan ¿Y si ella es tu hija del futuro y no lo sabe tu que piensas sobre eso?  
**Erza: Si Wendy es mi hija del futuro….eso quiere decir…q-q-q-q-q-que para eso…J-J-J-J-J-J-Je-e-e-ellal t-t-t-t-tuvimos q-q-que ha-a-hacer XXX –Roja como tomate mientras le salen humos por la oreja-  
**  
Para Sting: ¿Eres homosexual? siempre me ha parecido con la ropa que usas, si no lo eres demuéstralo besa a Lucy (y no te hagas si sabes quién es) si no la besas simplemente escribiré un artículo sobre que declaraste tu homosexualidad en la revista Sorcecer y le daré una copia gratis de esa revista a TODO Fiore**

Sting: ¡Esta bien! Que cruel eres… -Tic en la cabeza- Espera que voy a buscar a la Rubia.

Tsuki: ¡Esperen para el próximo Capítulo! ¡Yeii!

**para Juvia: no te preocupes e ideado un plan perfecto para que gray sea tuyo solo necesito que consigas 10 botellas de sake, una cuerda, una ropa para dormir sexy de color azul, y un cuarto de hotel anti ruidos te estaré esperando con todo lo mencionado y te contare el plan ;)**

Juvia: ¡Esta bien! ¡Juvia las conseguirá! –Dijo decidida con brillo en los ojos- ¡Juvia ya viene! –Desapareció y apareció de nuevo con todas las cosas pedidas- ¡Ya las tengo! ¿Ahora qué debe hacer Juvia?

**para Mira: quiero ayudarte a juntar a Natsu y Lucy tengo el plan perfecto para hacerlo por medio de celos tengo todas la pociones necesarias solo hay que esperar a la época de celo de los DS jujujujujujuju **

Mirajane: ¡BIEN! Solo trae Cloroformo, soborna a Loki, trae Café, una soga, y reserva una Habitación en un Hotel. El café es para tomarlo mientras hago los planes con Akeno –Dijo sonriendo, pero no como siempre lo hace…no…esta vez sonríe maliciosamente y entonces todo el Gremio se asustó, le miraron de forma rara y empezaron a murmurar-

Gremio: "Pobre Natsu…." "¿Para qué necesita Cloroformo?" "La demonio Mirajane volvió…" "¿Para que una soga?"

Mirajane: ¿Por qué me miran así? Se necesita eso para el plan ¿No Akeno?

Akeno: ¡Sí! Y el plan es muy bueno –Sonriendo de forma maliciosa-

Akeno y Mirajane: ¡Muajajajaja! Muajajajaja –Aparecen Lisanna, Torrawarrior-chan (Tsuki: Sep, te metí ;) espero que no sea molestia xD, también meteré a las demás que aceptaron) HappySakura12, Tsuki. Se empiezan a mirar de forma rara y entonces…-

**Nuevo Equipo Mirajane: **¡MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJ MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJ MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!

**Para rogue: ¿eres emo? si lo eres debes de conocer a sasuke uchiha harían una linda parejas de emos gays jejejejeje (ya la verdad me caes súper bien y frosh tambien me cae muy bien solo quería molestarte un poco ya que las lecciones de Happy-sensei me han servido mucho aye)**

Rogue: ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy Emo? –Pregunto serio-

Frosh: Fro se pregunta lo mismo…

Happy: -Aparece de la nada volando- ¡Ese es mi estudiante! –Dijo sacándose lágrimas de alegría en su rostro- ¡Son mi orgullo! –Se tocó el corazón sonriendo-

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICOS! ¡AYE SIR!  
No lo subí antes porque no tenía internet D': Enserio chicos, perdón :C Les juro que a los demás los actualizó después ^^! Y, tenía pensado subir un Fanfic. Digan si quieren que lo suba o no :D Por favor, sería una gran ayuda C: El Summary sería así: **Era un día normal en el Gremio Fairy Tail, todo parecía ir normal pero…-¡Wendy perdió su memoria! –Grito Mira- / ¿¡Eh?! ¿Cómo? / ¡Una poción! / ¡Mama, Papa! –Grito Wendy mientras saltaba a dos magos confundidos- / ¿Ma…má? / ¿Pa…pá? / ¿¡EH!? –Gritaron todos- / Ahora Wendy perseguirá a los dos pobres Magos, sucederán muchas cosas, pero…. ¿Quién dijo que esto no se planeó? / ¡Bien Hecho!

**Obviamente será más corto el Summary ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo subo al prologo o primer cap? Les agradecería si me dan su opinionC: ¡Y LAS OTRAS PREGUNTAS LAS CONTESTO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! ¡Nos leemos luego!**

De pie, Saludo, ¡AYE SIR! ¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡AYE!

_By: _n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n / ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^·


	5. Feliz 2014, perdon TnT

¡Lo siento! ¡Enserio! Dentro de unos días publicaré ^^ Lo que pasa es que iba a publicar antes pero no tenía ganas de contestar xD Y después ayer justamente cuando iba a escribir me agarro conjuntivitis TnT y todavía sigo teniendo, mi mamá me dejo por unos 5 minutos nomas :'D así que venía a avisarles, espero que no los moleste… D: Por cierto… ¡Feliz 2014! :3 Buena suerte para este año ^3^ Nos vemos dentro de 3 dias más o menos :D

¡Nos leemos luego!

PD: Cuando publique borraré este aviso :3

_By _n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n | .^./**Tobiume-tan**\.^.


End file.
